Police Officers carry a great deal of gear on their belt. Anything that would free up space on their belt would be beneficial. In addition, the radio currently can be misplaced, stolen, or lost. Embedding the radio in the officer's belt prevents this loss and ensures that the radio is always with them.
Furthermore, a radio that is off the waist of a police officer will typically be turned off in practice. Current radios and other embedded electronic devices fail to have a mechanism to ensure that the device is turned off or in a battery saving mode when not being worn. Otherwise, a device that is left on when not worn will effectively provide less battery life to the user.